Moonlight Shadow Edited, New
by nacchan-eikkun
Summary: "Dobe, rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" Sasuke lalu tertawa sarkastis, Naruto dengan wajahnya yang menggoda dan merona kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sasuke. "Eits... tidak bisa... sekarang giliranku." contained YAOI, LIME/LEMON. RnR please.


Nacchan's note :

ini fic dan lemon pertama nacchan! yeeeey!

maaf ya kalo misalnya ficnya ga bagus

nacchan masih newbie disini, mohon bantuannya, RnR please, flame juga boleh, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya *nacchan gasuka pedes soalnya*

baiklah, silahkan membaca *digampar eisuke

eisuke jahaaattttttttttt! *nangis dipojokan

_**Moonlight Shadow's Story (Oneshot)**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Nacchan (maaf, Nacchan ini **_**fujoshi**_** tingkat akut, jadi, kalo bener-bener don't like, don't read ya...)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Don't like? Don't read! Yaoi. LIME/LEMON INSIDE!**

**Pair : Naru-Sasu**

"Wuaaahh... akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku ini juga!" seru seorang pria muda yang berusia sekitar 19 tahunan di depan kasir toko buku. Rambut kuningnya yang secerah warna matahari dan mata biru safirnya terlihat sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang berwarna _tan_.

"Semuanya 300 yen, _arigatou gozaimasu_."

Pria itu menyerahkan uang untuk membayar bukunya dan bergegas keluar dari toko buku. Diluar sudah gelap dan jalanan semakin padat saja pada malam hari. Namun, senyum cerah pria itu tak luntur, sebab ia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini. Buku yang diinginkannya akhirnya didapatkannya juga. Itu semua atas usaha kerasnya—buku yang diinginkannya adalah _best seller_ yang laris di seluruh toko buku—maka ia merasa bangga memilikinya.

"Hmmm... apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya ya? Pulang ke rumah agar aku bisa membaca buku ini, atau makan ramen dulu?" pria itu memutuskan dua pilihan yang sama-sama sulit untuk dipilih (karena keduanya sama-sama penting), akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk makan ramen dulu, karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

...

"Hei Naruto!" sapa paman pemilik toko Ichiraku ramen, Paman Teuchi. Ichiraku ramen memang sudah terkenal ke pelosok Jepang. Adakah orang yang tidak tahu Ichiraku ramen? Tidak! Semua mengenal kelezatan ramennya, terutama pria yang tadi membeli buku yang rupanya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia penggemar berat ramen ini.

"Hei paman! Aku mau yang biasa." kata Naruto. Paman Teuchi mengangguk dan dengan senyum ramahnya dan langsung membuatkan pesanan Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto memilih duduk di pojokan yang nyaman. Naruto mengambil buku yang tadi dibelinya dari kantung plastik dan mengamat-amati sampulnya. "_Moonlight Shadow_." bisik Naruto. Naruto mengamati dengan seksama pojok bawah buku itu. "_By _Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto memasukkan kembali buku yang sama sekali belum dibuka kemasan plastiknya ke dalam ransel yang dibawanya. Pesanan ramennya datang. "_Itadakimasuuuuuu_~~" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Dengan sumpit, ia langsung melahap ramen tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Paman Teuchi tersenyum senang melihat satu lagi pelanggannya yang senang. Naruto benar-benar kelaparan. Sehabis _surfing_, ia langsung ke toko buku dan menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk sebuah novel yang diinginkannya.

Malam itu sangat dingin, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya yang membentuk kepulan-kepulan uap tipis di udara. Satu per satu pelanggan toko ramen tersebut mulai pulang. Memang, ini sudah cukup malam dan Naruto masih menikmati ramennya. Akhirnya, toko ramen tersebut telah lengang, sepi. Hanya Naruto saja pelanggan yang masih tersisa. Namun, sesosok tubuh yang jangkung masuk ke dalam toko ramen dan duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto. Naruto konstan menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna _raven_ dan mata berwarna _onyx_ yang tajam. "Paman, yang biasa." kata pria itu tenang. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatapi pria itu. Pria tersebut memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat memalingkan matanya...

...

'Heh? Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak menatapi orang seperti ini!' batin Naruto. 'Tidak sopan!' Naruto kembali menikmati ramennya. Pesanan pria itu datang dengan cepat. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan menyangka bahwa ia ketahuan telah menatapi orang terang-terangan. Pipi Naruto terasa panas dan mungkin saja sudah memerah. "_Gomenasai_, bisakah kau ambilkan sumpit?" kata pria itu. 'Oooohh... rupanya sumpit...' Naruto langsung mengambilkan sumpit dan kembali makan. Paman Teuchi menyapa pria itu. "Sasuke-_kun_, lama tidak kemari, apa kau sangat sibuk belakangan?" tanyanya ramah.

'Apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Sasuke?' Naruto menoleh orang disampingnya tersebut.

"Hn..." jawab pria bernama Sasuke itu singkat.

"Haha! Kau tetap pendiam seperti biasanya!" Paman Teuchi tertawa keras.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dan ingin bertanya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Apa kau bernama Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar. Ia mengangguk. "Hn..."

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar. Pengarang buku favoritnya ada disini, tepat disampingnya. "Kau pengarang buku _Moonlight Shadow_ yang jadi _best seller_ itu kan? Aku tidak menyangka kau suka juga makan disini! Karya-karyamu yang sebelumnya juga sangat keren. Aku sangat menyukai..." Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang tajam, sampai-sampai kalimat Naruto terhenti. "Berisik." bisik Sasuke yang merasa terganggu oleh ulah Naruto. "_Baka_-_dobe_." lanjut Sasuke lagi. Naruto langsung membeku mendengar balasan dari orang yang dikaguminya. "Apa katamu! Aku hanya memujimu! Apa itu salah? Lagi pula, aku tidak berniat untuk menghinamu sedikit pun!" teriak Naruto kesal. Untung saja toko ramen ini sudah sepi, kalau tidak, pasti seluruh mata akan menatap Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya berteriak. "_TEME_!" kemudian Naruto bergegas pergi dari sana setelah membayar ramennya dengan secepat kilat.

Pagi berikutnya, Naruto menghela nafas sambil memasang sepatu basketnya. "Yo, Naru-_chan_." sapa seorang pemuda berambut dikuncir tinggi ke atas yang menyerupai nanas. "Hei Shika_-kun_." balas Naruto tidak bersemangat. Hari ini Naruto terlihat sangat depresi. "Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, _ne_, Kiba?" tanya pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu pada pemuda lainnya yang muncul dibelakangnya. Kiba mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Setelah itu, Kiba langsung merangkul Shikamaru dari belakang dan mencium lehernya mesra. "Kalian ini, sana pergi sewa kamar di hotel!" seru Naruto kesal. Kiba malah bergelayutan manja pada Shikamaru yang tak menolak. "Ooohh... aku tau kenapa kau tidak bersemangat pagi ini!" seru Shikamaru sambil menepuk tangannya. "Pasti, karena kau tidak punya pasangan kan? Oke! Ayo kita pergi kencan buta!" keputusan Shikamaru yang salah kaprah itu membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Shikamaru~, kau tak sepantasnya ikut kencan buta karena kau sudah memiliki aku." komentar Kiba dengan nada suara yang manja, merajuk, dan posesif. Shikamaru hanya tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak ikut. Ini hanya demi Naruto." Kiba tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Shikamaru dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk memainkan lidah Shikamaru... Lalu... Lalu...

"HEI! APA KALIAN LUPA ADA AKU DISINI?" teriak Naruto yang merasa terganggu oleh kelakuan pasangan bodoh itu.

...

Kencan buta sudah merupakan hal yang lazim dilakukan oleh orang-orang Jepang. Ketika pekerjaan sudah selesai satu demi satu. Mereka melakukan hal itu hanya demi kesenangan dan _refreshing_ semata. Naruto diseret dari lapangan basket setelah puas bermain—sampai senja, tentu saja setelah berganti baju—ke tempat karaoke yang merupakan tempat dimana kencan buta diadakan. Tempat karaoke itu cukup remang-remang. Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk bersebelahan. Naruto yang duduk agak terpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba merasa sedikit tersiksa. Pasalnya, ia belum mengenal siapa pun disini kecuali pasangan bodoh itu dan Naruto merupakan pemuda yang pemalu. Seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan dan mata berwarna lavender yang tidak berpupil sedang duduk dipojok ruangan karaoke, nampak memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis itu cukup manis. Shikamaru berdiri dan berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Hei Naruto, sepertinya ada yang tertarik padamu." Naruto hanya cengegesan seperti biasa. "Aku tidak tahu, Shikamaru. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa..." Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya. Akhirnya, Shikamaru kembali duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kiba kembali memeluk Shikamaru seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ada sosok yang sepertinya cukup familiar duduk tak jauh darinya. Di antara kebisingan suara lagu dan _disco ball _ yang berputar-putar di langit-langit ruangan, cahaya-cahayanya yang berwarna-warni menimpa wajah tampan tersebut. "_TEME?_" Naruto langsung berdiri dan menunjuk orang yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut. "Eh, maksudku... Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto berpindah duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau hanya bisa bicara 'hn... hn' seperti itu hah?" ledek Naruto.

"Aku diajak temanku, _dobe_." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"APA? Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Naruto yang kesal langsung mengambil botol minuman yang ada diatas meja dan menenggaknya begitu saja. "Kau! Kau... Mmmmm..." wajah Naruto langsung memerah dan akhirnya Naruto pingsan, namun dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkapnya.

Sasuke mengamati botol yang masih dipegang Naruto singkat. "Kau minum sake, _baka-dobe_." kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto keluar dari ruang karaoke tersebut.

...

Cip... cip... cip...

"Hnnngggghhh..."

Naruto mengusap-usap matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. "Aku dimana?" Naruto celingak-celinguk melihat ruangan yang asing di matanya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang tertidur disebelahnya. Pikiran negatif mulai merasuki kepalanya. "Ap... a... apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Naruto mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Masih ada! Meski pun ia bertelanjang dada tapi celananya masih ada. "Fuuuhh..." Naruto menarik nafas lega. "Diam... berisik..." kata Sasuke yang sudah bangun.

"_Teme_!" teriak Naruto lagi. "Ini dimana?" Sasuke diam karena kesal. Semalam Naruto mabuk berat dan tidak berhenti muntah. Karena itu, Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan baju Naruto dan bajunya sendiri untuk dicuci (baju Sasuke terkena muntahan Naruto) ketika tiba di _mansion_-nya. Lalu, karena kelelahan, Sasuke jatuh tertidur disebelah Naruto. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa (baca : hal yang buruk) pada Naruto, perbuatan baiknya malah dibalas dengan kalimat-kalimat ketus yang menusuk hati. Saking kesalnya, kemudian Sasuke mengambil bungkusan tablet obat yang ada di meja di samping ranjang tersebut. Sasuke mengambil obat itu sebutir dan menggigitnya, tanpa menelan dan mengunyahnya, ya, hanya menggigit saja. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto. "Hmmmff!" Sasuke mencium Naruto, memasukkan paksa obat itu dengan lidahnya, sampai akhirnya Naruto benar-benar menelan obat tersebut. "_Teme_! Apa yang kaulakukan? Obat apa itu tadi!" Wajah Naruto merona. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik. "Itu obat perangsang. Obat itu akan bekerja dalam waktu yang sangat singkat." Naruto langsung _shock_ mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Apaaaaaaaaaa?"

Obat itu sepertinya mulai bereaksi. Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya panas. Panas. Naruto sedikit mengerang karena merasa aneh. "Ngh... _Teme_... ahhh..." Sasuke kembali memasang senyum licik itu di wajahnya, Sasuke menggunakan lututnya untuk menyogok kepunyaan Naruto. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto yang semulanya dalam posisi duduk, ke ranjang. "Nampaknya obat itu benar-benar sudah bereaksi." Nafas Naruto mulai tidak beraturan, Sasuke menggerakkan lututnya pada kepunyaan Naruto. "Nnnnn... aaahhhh!" teriak Naruto. Celana Naruto terasa basah. "Rupanya, kau sudah duluan." kata Sasuke licik. "Kau harus dihukum."

"_Teme_... ayolah... jangan menggodaku... maafkan aku! Ngghhh...! Ahh!" Sasuke kembali menggerakkan lututnya.

"Lalu apa maumu, _dobe_?" ditanya begitu, Naruto tidak bisa menyahut. Obat perangsang membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto panas, ia merasa liar. Naruto merasa seluruh isi otaknya _blank_ dan Sasuke tidak segan memanfaatkan kesempatan emas yang ada di depan matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mencium seluruh permukaan dada Naruto yang bidang. Kemudian naik ke leher Naruto yang jenjang. Ciuman panas dari mulut Sasuke mendarat di setiap senti tubuh Naruto. Bekas-bekas ciuman tanda kepemilikan Sasuke tertinggal di atas kulit _tan_ Naruto. Sebetulnya, Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal ini. Namun Naruto setelah minum obat perangsang ternyata cukup menggoda, jadi ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Nggghhh... _Teme_... Huuhh ahhhhh...!" Naruto menjerit nikmat ketika Sasuke menjilati, menggigit, dan mengulum dada dan leher Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau suka bukuku kan?" goda Sasuke dengan senyuman liciknya. "Ayo kita praktekkan apa yang ada di buku itu." Sasuke langsung meraih salah satu kopian _Moonlight Shadow_ karyanya.

Sasuke membalik-balik halaman buku. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, merayap naik mencari-cari bibir Sasuke. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke, Sasuke membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Naruto bebas menari-nari didalamnya. Sasuke berhenti di salah satu halaman dan meletakkan buku itu tepat disampingnya. Naruto yang merasa semakin panas malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, saliva mereka yang bercampur menjadi satu membasahi bibir Naruto dan Sasuke. "_Dobe_, rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" Sasuke lalu tertawa sarkastis, Naruto dengan wajahnya yang menggoda dan merona kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Sasuke. "Eits... tidak bisa... sekarang giliranku." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga jatuh di atas ranjang. Tangan kanan Sasuke sibuk dijilati oleh Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengambil buku.

"_Mayu menjilatinya... mengulumnya dengan sepenuh hati._" kata Sasuke. Sasuke menarik celana Naruto sehingga kini Naruto tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Sasuke menjilati kepunyaan Naruto kemudian mengulumnya, memainkannya dengan lidah. Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Naruto mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhnnn... _Te_... _Temeee_~~" wajah Naruto sudah memerah keringat mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. "_Teme_, lebih... ahhhh nnggg... uahhh!" Sasuke mempercepat _blowjob_-nya dan mengocok kepunyaan Naruto sekaligus. Alhasil, perbuatannya itu mengakibatkan Naruto ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke langsung menelan habis sperma milik Naruto.

"_... ia memasukkan tiga jari, bukan... empat! Ke dalam tempat sensitif itu."_ Sasuke melanjutkan membaca. Namun jarinya sudah memasuki rektum Naruto. Satu jari cukup untuk membuat Naruto melenguh. Dua jari... tiga jari... Sasuke melempar buku itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak membutuhkannya, sekarang ia hanya mengandalkan insting _seme_-nya.

"Uahhh! Ah! Ahhhh! Shaaassh... sshuukkeeee..." ucapan Naruto terdengar meracau. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya di dalam rektum itu, maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, dan seterusnya seperti itu, semakin lama semakin cepat. Nampaknya Sasuke telah menemukan _sweet_-_spot_ Naruto, karena tubuh Naruto mengejang. Dan tubuh Sasuke merinding mendengar desahan Naruto yang seksi itu. Desahan Naruto pula yang membuat miliknya 'tegang'.

"Aku maauuu... akhhh ahh... sekkaaaa... uahhhh!" Naruto menegang, mengeluarkan cairan putih yang kental itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini, cairan itu membasahi seluruh tubuh bagian bawah Naruto, perutnya, dan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangan, lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya _dibawah_.

"_Dobe_, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." Sasuke mengangkat Naruto yang sudah terengah dan lemah ke atas tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke memposisikan kepunyaannya tepat dibawah rektum Naruto dan memasukkan ujungnya pelan.

"Aaahhhh... uahhh! Sasshhhssuuuukkeehhh..." air mata Naruto jatuh membasahi bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedikit ragu untuk memasukannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Jika sakit, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar kepunyaannya tidak 'menusuk' rektum Naruto. Namun, Naruto malah memeluk Sasuke semakin erat dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tercengang akan kelakuan miris Naruto, namun sepertinya itu karena pengaruh obat perangsang yang diberikannya tadi. Naruto menjilat pipi, lalu leher Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah pelan, merasakan panasnya bibir mungil Naruto dan salivanya yang membasahi kulit pucat Sasuke.

"Aku mau... aku mau sekarang... masukkan..." perintah Naruto terbata. Sasuke malah makin tercengang, namun ia senang karena Naruto tidak menolaknya, malah memberikan respon aneh yang tidak terduga. Maka Sasuke mengangkat Naruto sekali lagi, dan memposisikan kepunyaanya tepat di rektum Naruto, kali ini Sasuke tidak ragu memasukkan ujungnya... sedikit semakin dalam... lalu Sasuke melepaskan lengan Naruto dan menanamkan kepunyaannya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam rektum Naruto.

"Uahhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Naruto keras. Teriakan dari rasa sakit sekaligus kenikmatan yang didapatkannya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto, lalu menggerakkan pinggangnya maju dan mundur, semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Uhh... ahhhh... uahh... ngghhh! Sasshhu... ahhh!" Sasuke makin tergoda untuk menggerakkan pinggangnya secepat yang ia bisa ketika mendengar desahan Naruto.

"Ngh!" desah Sasuke. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MMMHH!" teriak Naruto. Ya, mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. Cairan milik Naruto kembali membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke, dan milik Sasuke mengisi rongga rektum Naruto, ranjang terasa lembap dan penuh dengan cairan milik mereka berdua.

"Hah-ah..." desah Naruto.

"Apa?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya, sepertinya efek obat itu masih belum habis. "Kau ingin ronde kedua?" goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto membuka matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya ketika digoda seperti itu, namun ia tetap mengangguk.

Dan dimulailah ronde kedua...

...

Sasuke bangun dan menggeser selimutnya pelan, ia tak ingin membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur kelelahan. "_Oyasumi_, Naruto." katanya pelan dan manis di telinga Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mulai memperhatikan Naruto semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kalinya, di toko ramen Paman Teuchi. Naruto memiliki mata sebiru langit yang sebenarnya membuat Sasuke terpesona, dan terobsesi untuk memilikinya. Namun, saat itu Naruto hanya sedikit bertingkah menyebalkan (dan Sasuke kebetulan sedang _bad mood_), maka Sasuke menanggapinya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya Naruto itu cukup manis dan imut. Wajah Sasuke jadi memerah ketika ia membayangkan Naruto yang liar tadi karena obat perangsang. "Haah... lupakan, lupakan~~" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk menghilangkan bayangannya tadi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya dan mengambil bungkus pil yang dipakainya tadi.

Sasuke kaget begitu melihat label yang ada di kemasan obat tersebut. SUPLEMEN TENAGA. Benar, yang tertulis disana bukan obat perangsang, namun suplemen tenaga. Lalu dimana obat perangsang milik Sasuke? Sasuke menarik laci di meja kecil tersebut lalu melihat bungkusan obat lainnya, ya, seperti yang kalian sudah duga. Itulah obat perangsang yang sebenarnya.

'Jadi... jadi... tadi Naruto melakukan itu bukan karena obat perangsang, namun karena keinginannya sendiri?' Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur. Wajah _innocent_-nya membuat Sasuke ingin menciumnya. "_Dobe_, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Sasuke lalu tertawa pelan dan menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menangkap hatinya sepenuhnya. Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, membatalkan niatnya untuk mandi dan membuat kopi. Ia malah asyik menatapi wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

Naruto terbangun dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa detik mengumpulkan nyawa, Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan—menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Naruto cemberut sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang merona. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau juga menginginkannya, kan?" Sasuke memegang dagunya, dan tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya yang menggoda batin itu.

Naruto bangkit tiba-tiba dan dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang. "Mana mungkin aku menginginkannya _baka-teme_!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak. Sasuke kembali memperlihatkan senyum sarkatisnya yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ternyata, obat yang kuberikan padamu kemarin itu bukan obat perangsang." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Itu suplemen tenaga yang biasanya kumakan ketika sedang begadang untuk menyusu buku." Naruto kembali _shock _ mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar memerah. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi _dobe_..."

Naruto sudah membayangkan yang terburuk.

"Maukah kau menjadi... kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Naruto tercengang.

"Apa katamu? Coba ulang sekali lagi." Naruto mencubit pipinya, mengira ini hanya mimpi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "_Dobeeee~_ Maukah kau menjadi MILIKKU?" tanya Sasuke, sambil memberi penekanan suara pada kata 'milikku'.

Naruto diam sebentar. Lalu mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona.

...

Siang itu, di lapangan basket universitas, Kiba dan Shikamaru duduk bersebelahan dipinggir lapangan basket. Kiba memeluk Shikamaru dari samping dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru. "Apa yang terjadi pada Naru-_chan_ ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala Kiba pelan. "Sejak dua hari yang lalu, saat kita pergi ke kencan buta, ia tak menampakkan dirinya sampai sekarang, _ne_, Kiba?" Kiba mengangguk pelan dibahu Shikamaru. Lapangan basket terasa sepi tanpa Naruto yang biasanya berlatih sendiri. Shikamaru menatap _ring _basket yang kosong.

"Shika, lihat itu Naru-_chan_." kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk lapangan basket. Shikamaru menoleh kaget. Ya, itu Naruto. Tapi, sosok yang dibelakangnya siapa?

"Hai Shikamaru, Kiba, jangan pacaran di lapangan basket." kata Naruto lemah. Pria yang ada dibelakang menyusul Naruto dengan melangkah tenang sambil membawa tas basket Naruto.

"Yo Naru-_chan_, kau terdengar lemah, kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Kiba sudah memejamkan matanya dibahu Shikamaru dan suara dengkuran kecil yang halus terdengar darinya. "Dan siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk tidak sopan pada Sasuke, pria yang bersama Naruto dan membawakan tas basketnya.

"Semua gara-gara dia, pinggangku jadi sangat sakit dan aku tak bisa _surfing_ dan main basket sampai pinggangku sembuh!" Naruto cemberut sambil menyalahkan Sasuke. Shikamaru yang belum mengerti apa-apa masih diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. "Dia Sasuke _teme_ Uchiha... tema..."

"...kekasih Naruto." lanjut Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah tertawa kecil dengan wajah kesal. Namun ia makin terlihat manis jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Shikamaru kini mengerti, kemampuan berpikirnya yang cepat membuatnya cepat memahami apa yang dimaksud Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ooohh, jadi kau kekasih Naruto." kata Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil. "Naruto, seharusnya kau memakai baju yang sedikit tertutup (saat ini Naruto memakai baju v-_neck_ rendah tanpa lengan yang sangat terbuka) setelah melakukan _itu_... lihatlah sekujur tubuhmu." Shikamaru dan Sasuke tertawa kecil setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

_Kiss marks_! Dimana-mana! Bekas-bekas merah itu menempel seperti cap permanen di seluruh bahu, leher, dada, dan lengan Naruto. Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke garang.

"_TEME_! SIAL KAU!"

**END**

**INGAT RnR :)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! :3  
><strong>


End file.
